Candy Mountain Hetalia Style
by Pasame la pasta101
Summary: England has to go there too right? the first part is short.. :D
1. Part 1

_well this is probably overdone and not one of my brightest Ideas ever. But who cares I can post what ever I want!..well please review and it will propbably be suckish so please comment ok :D_

_

* * *

_

**Candy Mountain Hetalia Style**

Once upon a time there was a grumpy Nation called England.

He believed in many things like fairies and Unicorns. Little did he know that one faithfull day, he would experience the pain and heartache of one particular unicorn whom we all know as Charlie.

It all started one day after a world meeting. England had apperently fallen asleep which is highly unlikely. But who cares! When our gentlemanly hero woke up he found himself in a medow far away from civilization.

"Umm where thae bloody hell am I?" he shouted with fury. He walked the medow hoping to find something familiar but found nothing. After what seemed like an eternity sleep took him onece more. Unknowly for him his nightmare was not over.

"England~" he heard someone call waking him up reluctently. England was not happy to be awakened so he ignored it.

"Hey England wake up!" he heard again groaning.

"Yes England you silly sleephead wake up~!" England opened his eyes completely to see non other than America and France standing in front of him.

"America France where are w-" he was cut off by America who pulled him up and said "Thats not important right now England!".

'_Amerique_ is right for we have found a map to Candy Mountain~!" France stated.

"What?" England gasped.

"Candy Mountain England, you most come with us!" said America

"Yeah I'd rather not" Replied the Briton.

"Come on England it will be an advanture _non_?" said France.

"Come on Iggy please its a magical place of suugary goodness!" pouted America with his big puppy dog eyes. England tried to look the other way but it was useless, so he closed his eyes.

"No" he replied with eyes closed.

"Please?" America insisted.

"No"

"Please?"

""N-"

"Please please please please please PLEASE come with us Iggy!" pleaded the American cutting England's negative response.

"Alright Alright I'll go with you to Candy Mountain JUST shut up you gits" he fumed angrily as France cheered and America glumped him.

* * *

_well this was the first part I know I messed up and skipped a few lines but yeah I have not excuse. I do not own Charlie the Unicorn or Hetalia. Tell me should I go on with this? is it bad?_


	2. Part 2 end

_Alright here I go again hope you guys enjoy my possible failure! :D_

_

* * *

_

**Canday Mountain Hetalia Style Part 2**

The three Nations walked the woods for what seemed like hours. America started to get really bored and thus started singing.

"Maru Kaite Chikyuu Maru Kaite Chikyuu Maru Kaite Chikyuu Ore Amerika! Maru Kaite Chukyu-"

"Alright stop with the singing already you foolish yank!" snorted England interrupting America who pouted in response.

"hey m_on ami _we have come to our first stop _qui_~" said France making the other two stop.

"What in the Name of King Arthur is that?" said England pointing towards a lizard like creature laying on the ground.

"That my friend is Godzilla he will show us the way to Candy Mountain!" America said. England sweat dropped at America's cheerfullness.

Godzilla (stands up and roars): ROAEERRRRR! RRRRRRHHHHAAAAAAA

"It has spoken let us go~" said France walking ahead.

England sighed hoping that this was all a dream.

* * *

England really didn't know what to say, but it was save to say that his friends had finally lost it.

"Uhh guys do you really think it's save up here?" asked England both frightened and annoyed, while holding one of the ropes of the bridge.

"Tis perfectly save _mon ami_ for beyond this bridge lies your wildest dreams" said France.

"IIGGY!" started Alfred. "IIIGGY!~...IGGY, Igg-" England cut him off by saying.

"What is it? you Wanker son of a #beep#"

"We're on a Bridge Iggy~!" replied the American cheerfully. England slapped his forehead wanting the senseless madness to stop in its tracks.

They continued their journey and finally reached the Mountain or cave whatever.

"Well I guess this was worth it after all" muttered England as he looked the sighn that said 'Candy Mountain'.

"Go on Iggy you most go into the Candy Mountain cave for all sorts of sweet awsomeness awaits you inside~" said America giving England a little push forward.

"Yes Angleterre go on" stated France. England was hesitant he really did not want to go. He stood there until the letters of the sighn began to come alive.

They (the letters) Began singing:

**When you're down and looking for some cheering up then just head right on up, to the Candy mountain cave.**

**When you get inside you'll get yourself a cheery land, such a happy and joyful perky, merry land!**

**They've got lollipops and gummy drops and candy things. Oh so many things that will brighten up your day!**

**It's impossible to wear a frown in candy town is the mecca of love, the candy cave!**

**They've got Jelly beans and coconuts with little hats. Candy rats, chocolate bats it's a wonderland of sweets!**

**Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band! It's a treat as they march across the land.**

**Cherry ribbens stream across the sky into the ground. Turn around it astounds it's a dancing candy tree.**

**In the candy cave imagination runs so free!**

**So now England please will you go into the cave! **

The letters then exploded and England said "Fine, I will go"

He walked inside the cave and found no candy, when he turned around America and France were waving goodbye.

"Bye, Bye Iggy" they said as the door of the cave closed and England said "Huh?".

The cave became dark and something hit England in the back and thus he fainted.

When Iggy came to, he was back in the meeting room wondering if it was all a dream.

"No more chocolate and scones before bed" he whispered to himself. But when he stood up he looked to his side to find part of his kidney gone.

"Those bloody wankers stole my kidney!" he shouted.

"Now you know how I feel" said charlie as he walked towards England.

"Oh shut up Charlie!" snorted Iggy childishly.

~Fin~

* * *

_well that was England's advanture to Candy Mountain I hope you enjoyed and yes I know I could have done better._


End file.
